The Dragons Child (Rewritten Version)
by Through with love
Summary: My original plan was to get out of that hell I called a home. But then I ran into you, Savannah, the celestial dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Running away wasn't anything new to me. I'd spent years coming up with an escape plan from my father. Now here I am, 10 years old, finally doing that. Who would've thought running away would feel so good? If I had to describe how I'd felt I'd say that a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You may be asking why I feel this way. I mean, children are supposed to love their parents... Right?

3 years ago I never would've thought of doing this. Sadly that all changed after my mother passed away. My father became engrossed in his work and just neglected me. To be honest, the maids and cooks were the only reason i bothered staying longer. Now before you get confused, I'll explain more. Our family was very wealthy because my father owned his own train station. I lived in a mansion, had expensive clothes, and had the finest foods. But after my father started neglecting me, I felt empty.

Pearly white snowflakes fall onto my bare arms, causing me to shiver. I couldn't keep going. I fell to my bottom, and cradled myself in an attempt to keep warm. The frost that night was more cruel then ever before. If I didn't get to a town quickly, I'd die of hypothermia. Despite how hard it was, I stood up and ran as fast as I could through the rows of trees. All I needed to do was survive. Yes, that'd be easy.

After only 10 minutes of running, I felt everything shut down. At that very moment, I knew I'd die. Using whatever fight I had left, I tried desperately to stay awake. Despite my efforts, I fell onto the snowy ground.

* * *

><p>A sensation of pure bliss was the first thing that woke me up. Was I in heaven? If this is how heaven was, I'd love to stay here my whole life! I slowly opened up my eyes, and instantly they widened. Infront of me stood a huge creature. Absolutely beautiful and majestic were the first words that came to mind. The creature had twinkling golden scales, deep brown eyes, and neat (but sharp) teeth.<p>

"Child," a feminine voice said, "are you in pain?"

"Um... no. I mean I'm fine!" I replied awkwardly.

"Child, do not fear me, all I wish for is to help you." Her voice was so soothing that the little fear I held instantly faded. "Tell me why I found you in the snow."

I ended up telling her my whole life story in the end. She was quiet and attentive while I spoke to her about my mother, my father, and everything. Her eyes seemed to sadden when I talked about how my father treated me.

"Child... how would you feel if you became a dragon slayer?" My eyes went wide, and I realized what was happening.

"You're a dragon! I read about your species in my books!" How could I not know that a dragon was standing before me?

"Yes, I am a dragon, a star (or celestial) dragon to be exact. Judging by your reaction, you'd like to become my apprentice? "

Who would've thought something like this would happen? My stomach was twisting and turning due to the nervousness. A part of me wanted to accept her offer. But another part of me told me to leave immediately. After a minute of arging with myself, I started talking. "I accept."

"Great! My name is Savannah, by the way. You are?" She held out a claw for me, and I giggled and shook the huge claw.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a timeskip in this chapter just incase you get confused. Anyways... enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Its been seven years since Savannah went missing. She didn't die, I refuse to believe that. It's almost like she vanished from the earth. One second she was there, and before I knew it... she was gone. She had always made me feel like a piece of me was complete. She was my second half. And just like that...

"Miss, the train has stopped." I jumped up at the sudden voice. A concerned man was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I must've drifted away in my thoughts. How stupid.

"Thank you sir." I gave him an appreciative smile. Standing up, I walked over to the exit of the train.

I had arrived in the town of Magnolia. After all of the buzz about this Fairy Tail, I decided to check it out. The funny thing is, I didn't find out about guilds untill a couple years back. It seemed that whenever the topic of guilds came up, Fairy Tail was involved. Judging by everything I've heard, they seem to be a very destructive guild.

After leaving the station, I used my map to find the guild. To be honest, it didn't look very special at all. Just like any other guild. Suddenly, a person came flying through the doors, heading straight for me. What the heck... BAM!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I had a massive headache after that. My eyes were squinted in pain. Whoever was responsible for this would be a dead person.

Opening up my eyes, I was met with dark green eyes and bright pink hair. I blushed at the boy hovering over me and immediately pushed him off.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's Erza's fault anyway!" This guy was really starting to make me mad... He stood up and held out a hand. I hesitantly grabbed it and thanked him.

"Natsu, you're dead meat! Huh, who is this?" A red haired girl in armour stood at the entrance of the guild. I gave her a light smile that she returned quickly.

"Um, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I came to join this guild." The intimating looking girl made me sweat nervously.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in!" The girl said cheerfully. "Oh by the way I'm Erza, that idiot is Natsu."

I glaced at Natsu, who was glaring at Erza. I giggled slightly, and followed the two ino the guild. The minute I entered, I immediately felt like leaving. Chairs, tables, and random objects were being thrown around the room. I guess they really do live up to that reputation of theirs. Erza told me to wait while she got the stamp. I sat on a wooden chair at the bar, and set my eyes on a white haired girl.

She was having small talk with a couple of the people at the bar. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was her beauty. She had long wavy white hair with he bangs in a ponytail, dazzling blue orbs, and a long red (or pink) flowing dress. She seemed to be kind, for she was smiling at everyone with a sweet smile. Suddenly, her eyes drifted towards me. I immediately looked away. Of course that didn't stop her from walking towards me.

"Hello there, I'm Mirajane. Are you new here?" Mirajane rested her elbow on the table, and started into my eyes with genuine interest.

"Hello Mirajane, I'm Lucy! Yes I am new to Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you." I replied to the kind woman. Before she could respond, Erza came back with a stamp.

"What color and where?" The red headed woman asked me. I pondered over the thought for a moment, trying to think of the perfect area and coler.

"Pink on my left hand!" Erza stamped my left hand, and a pink mark appeared in the area.

I stared at the mark in astonishment. So this is what it felt like to join a guild. It kinda felt like I had a new family by my side. The good thing about this family is that they'd never leave me. And truly, that's all i want.

"Hey Lucy," I quickly turned around and saw Natsu. "Welcome to the family!"

I think I'll like it here.

**This chapter took forever to make! Sorry for any grammatical errors.**


End file.
